Ultimate Prankster Tezuka!
by ZukaFujiZone
Summary: Oneshot. After loosing the National Semifinals, Tensai Fuji Syuusuke never felt so depressed. The Cause? Tezuka Kunimitsu.


**Title: **Ultimate Prankster...Tezuka?!  
**Pairing: **Subtle TezukaxFuji (or the other way around?)  
**Genre: **Crack, lame humor.  
**Summary: **After loosing the National Semifinals, Tensai Fuji Syuusuke never felt so depressed. The Cause? Tezuka Kunimitsu.

* * *

**Ultimate Prankster...Tezuka?!**

_It is noted by Taka-san that he has never seen Fuji in such a state before._

After losing the National Semifinals, tensai Fuji Syuusuke never felt so depressed. It reached the point where he let down his own poker face for everyone to see his once-hidden emotions. It was his first time losing an official singles match during a tournament while his entire team watched as he fell on his knees in defeat and swallowing hard whatever pride he had left.

He didn't play his best. No, more like, he couldn't play at his best. Fuji was indeed a prodigy, but the only thing he lacked was the desire to unleash his true potential.

And his defeat had led him to this. He didn't smile anymore and was less talkative than before. That was actually an understatement; he shot lightning with his blue orbs and only opened his mouth to sigh. He even glared at his own fan girls, and trust him, his glare was far worse than his stoic buchou's. He now took tennis practice seriously, and whoever had the misery to play against him either lost the game after five minutes or just simply forfeited.

So this was the real and serious tensai Fuji Syuusuke.

And those who wished Fuji would let down his poker face were all damned to hell.

~oO~Oo~oO~Oo~

"We _really_ need to do something about this, nya! Humanity is going to end soon if we don't take action!"

"You're too loud, Eiji!" Oishi complained. The golden pair glanced sideways to spot Fuji scowling at Tezuka one last time before running his assigned twenty laps. Both thought that it was indeed weird only Tezuka was unaffected by those electric blue eyes. (He didn't even flinch!)

After fulfilling his task, the tensai returned to the court to massacre his opponent. He was about to unleash his disappearing serve when Tezuka called out all regulars to meet in the clubroom. The prodigy growled disapprovingly but abandoned his match nonetheless, walking with no hurry towards the small cabin beside the tennis grounds. No matter how he glared or sighed, he was still obedient –and that was what had kept his teammates alive, and they were very grateful of it.

Meanwhile, the eight regulars discussed about how to get Fuji back to normal, before calamity fell upon them. They all agreed that Fuji's current state would help them win the National tournament, but the cost for that prize was detrimental to their own psychological health. (He would drink three mugs of Inui's vegetable juice a day, which highly damaged their appetite.)

And then the word _Tezuka_ came in their minds. If their buchou was the only one who could stand the tensai in such a state, then surely he could either reverse the situation, or at least help them with it. There was definitely something their captain knew that they didn't.

After some shameless threatening from his team members, the Seigaku captain finally decided to speak up. He wasn't a talkative man and decided to tell only what's necessary. What he didn't expect was at the very moment he spoke Fuji showed up in the clubroom and heard his statement to the group.

"Fuji lost a bet. If he had won the match, he would've been able to top me for a month."

At the door, Fuji flinched, his crooked smile speaking '_oh no, he didn't'._

And then, the team burst out laughing. If it wasn't for Tezuka being Tezuka, he probably would have thought the whole world could hear them. Momo folded himself in two and clutched his stomach with both hands, not even trying to be quiet with his loud voice while Eiji desperately tried to stand up from the floor –which he failed badly. Inui dropped his notebook in disbelief and even Oishi couldn't help a small chuckle. Echizen tucked down his cap low over his eyes and mumbled an inaudible '_Who would have thought Tezuka Buchou was uke?'_

Not quite realizing why they were laughing so hard, Tezuka just stared at his team mates one by one, all of them turning red as a tomato.

_Was it so funny that he, for a month, would be Seigaku's no.2?_

Naïve as he was, Tezuka didn't quite catch the hidden meaning of the bet he was forced to agree to.

Finally, after some good minutes of intense hilarity, Eiji settled long enough to babble out something comprehensible. "Te…" there was a pause for air, "Tezuka, was that supposed to be a joke?" he finally asked, half laughing, half in disbelief.

The stoic buchou just stared back, knitting his brows together and not quite getting why he would joke about such a matter. On his back, he could feel Fuji's ultimate _they-thought-it-was-a-joke-you-idiot _glare. Tezuka being the only one finding nothing funny, turned to see Fuji flushed to his ears. It was probably the most embarrassing situation he got himself into, thought the tensai, and the worst part is that the one who had caused all this had no clue as to what he had just done.

"It wasn't a joke" Tezuka commanded, facing once again his team mates with his ever-cold expression plastered on his face.

And then, silence.

Fuji sighed: '_Tezuka, you hopeless idiot.'_

_~End~_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **Since I fail at uploading Day 1 of my Filnal Countdown fic, I decided I would upload an old fic I wrote for Cactuscontinuum on Livejournal to keep my account more or less active... I'm sorry for the long wait for those who reads my other serie, but school and exams are killing my time right now. I will try to finish it before December and once again, I apologize for the wait._  
_


End file.
